Sakazuki
Sakazuki (サカズキ, Sakazuki), known by his alias Akainu (赤犬, Akainu) is one the three Marine Admirals first mentioned by Robin during the initial encounter with Aokiji. He was originally introduced as a Vice Admiral in Robin's flashback. Because of his ruthless actions, he can be considered the main antagonist of the Marineford Arc. After the war against the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies in said arc, he was nominated and given the position of Fleet Admiral by the higher ups of the World Government after Sengoku resigned. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese) Akainu is an incredibly tall man, about as tall as his fellow Admirals, with a square shaped face, very pronouced facial features and black short hair. He usually wears a standard Marine cap and sports a crimson, double-breasted suit, decorated with what appear to be a rose on his left buttonhole. Unlike many high-ranking Marines, he doesn't wear a tie. Instead, leaving his flower-patterned shirt unbuttoned in order to show his muscular neck and part of his tattoo. His birthday is August 16th. The tattoo on the left side of his chest is light-blue, it contains numerous images of flowers integrated into its design. Akainu's tattoo has flame-shaped edges and it extends from the Admiral's left shoulder to his hip, covering part of his back and ribs. He has another, smaller tattoo in the shape of a sword on his right deltoid and a small part of the biceps. 22 years ago, at the Ohara incident, he wore a simple white Marine cap under a dark gray hood that seemed to be a part of a cloak he wore beneath his suit, or Marine coat. Until getting off his chair in order to destroy an incoming iceberg during the Battle of Marineford, his face was always hidden by his cap. Gallery Personality Sakazuki is a firm believer in Absolute Justice, and is ruthless in his maintenance of it, in fact his motto is "Thorough Justice". He has a stern, dead-serious disposition, grim, expressionless, and was the most ruthless of three admirals, Aokiji, Kizaru two years ago. Despite this disposition, like Eustass Kid, Akainu seems to be able to restrain himself at times, having chosen to spare Jewelry Bonney's life after the latter was left by the Blackbeard Pirates for Akainu to salvage, along with her crew, and letting fellow comrades live despite that Aokiji lost to him in a 10 day fight over the position of fleet admiral. Akainu's beliefs led him to go as far as destroying a refugee ship simply because of the miniscule possibility that a scholar could be hiding on board. His logic is that if even one of the scholars of Ohara had escaped with it, the mission would've been a failure, much to the dismay of Aokiji, who called him a fool for overdoing things. Akainu takes his extremist attitude as far as to kill anyone who doesn't share his point of view, as he attempted to kill Coby for his plea to stop the war. Additionally, he has no tolerance for Marines who desert their posts and even appeals of wanting to return to families instead of dying does not sway his sympathy, the only consolation he does offer is that they should not dishonor their families by running away. To Akainu, any Marine who is not willing to fight for justice is not worthy to be called a Marine. Despite all of this even Akainu couldn't kill his former comrade Kuzan. Despite his status as an admiral prior to promotion, Akainu is willing to lie or misdirect his enemies in order to achieve Justice. So far, Akainu's manipulations have been incredibly successful such as he managed to deceive Squard through Sengoku's master plan. He finds people who attempt to interfere with him as nothing more than irritating obstacles. Furthermore, he seems in many ways unafraid of older legends and comments on this when Whitebeard claims to his men not to be intimidated by Garp while Akainu says that he and Garp are of the same generation and promptly attacks him. While other Marine officers, such as Sengoku and Garp, share a fair amount of respect for their enemies, Akainu has no such empathy, instead insulting them at every chance he gets. Prior to Sengoku making it public, Akainu is one of the few who knew that Luffy was Dragon's son. It is unknown if he has some past relationship with Dragon or if it was simply common knowledge among the high ranking Marines that Dragon is Garp's son. As such, Akainu deems that Luffy's mere existence, due to being Tiger's son, is enough to be a threat to the world, and must be eliminated. In fact, Akainu's beliefs of heritage run deep enough that he declares that even if every other pirate escapes, he personally will not permit Ace or Luffy to leave the war alive due to their bloodlines, to the point of actively hunting Luffy himself, even though the batle between Whitebeard and Blackbeard was destroying Marineford]. He views criminals, whether they be pirates or any other sort for that matter, as tools to be used against each other. Despite his stern disposition, he does seem to have at least a measure of a soft side, as he spared Kuzan and Borsalino's life during what was supposed to be a duel to the death. Relationships Friends/Allies *Marines **Aokiji **Kizaru **Sentomaru **Pacifista Family Neutral *Seven Warlords of the Sea **Jimbei **Boa Hancock **Crocodile **Bartholomew Kuma Rivals *Aokiji *Kizaru Enemies *Whitebeard Pirates **Edward Newgate **Portgas D. Ace *Jimbei *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy *Blackbear Pirates **Marshall D. Teach Abilities and Powers As an Admiral, Akainu is able to command the vast number of Marine troops who are under his rank. Most of all, he has the ability to order a Buster Call attack on any island. Akainu's background, his black-heart behavior, is renowned, especially to stronger figures in the New World, striking fear into the hearts of pirates and marines alike. After Van Augur identified Akainu aboard a marine ship for negotiations, Blackbeard immediately fled, knowing the consequences of battling against him, even after Blackbeard had gained strengthened his crew with several of Impel Down's most powerful criminals. He also has extremely acute hearing, being able to hear activity underwater, before the Whitebeard War began. Being one of the strongest characters in these game seres, Admiral Akainu was able to fight against Whitebeard all by himself and must have an incredible amount of durability shown by the fact that not even two quake-powered blows from Whitebeard were able to keep him down (just one was enough to incapacitate a giant Vice Admiral). His durability also extend to Haki attacks since it took Whitebeard's own Haki to actually affect him. He also shows to possess unimaginable strength, as seen when he stopped the two-handed Whitebeard's bisento with just one leg. Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki, so with two ranks above vice admiral, Akainu can also use this ability. He was seen using his Armament Haki to negate Whitebeard's attempt to destroy the execution platform, by creating, with his fellow admirals, a shield combination of their three Haki. Cursed Fruit Akainu possesses the Magma-Magma Fruit, a Logia-class Devil Fruit which grants him the ability to transform his body into magma and manipulate it at will. As a Logia, Akainu can let physical attacks pass through him without injury and can only be wounded with the use of Haki, Sea-Prism Stone, being caught off guard and his elemental weakness. Apparently, Akainu is aware of Haki and found some way to avoid Haki attacks, even after Marco and Vista sliced him in the neck with Haki infused attacks. His ability is naturally of a higher order than Ace's pyrokinetic abilities, as the higher heat and smothering abilities of his magma allowed him to successfully harm Ace despite Ace's Logia-defense and due to this superiority. Akainu's Devil Fruit allows him to take on people like Emporio Ivankov and Jimbei with minimal effort. During the decisive ten day battle on Punk Hazard for the position of fleet admiral, Akainu showed the furious power of his Devil Fruit as he changed the weather of one side of Punk Hazard and left it in a blaze. History Past Ohara Incident He was known as Vice Admiral Sakazuki before his promotion. He was present at the Ohara incident, being one of the vice admirals acting as lieutenants of the Buster Call offensive. He ordered the destruction of an evacuation ship of civilians and soldiers, claiming it needed to be destroyed in case a single scholar managed to sneak on board (an action that horrified even Spandine). Synopsis Whitebeard War Saga Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Marines Category:Marine Fleet Admirals Category:Marine Admirals Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Haki users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Enemy Characters Category:Boss Characters